The Greatest Christmas Gift
by DianaPrinceWW
Summary: Diana tries to find the perfect Christmas gift for her husband for their first Christmas as a married couple and as she does, she finds herself getting close to feeling the spirit of Christmas with Clark A Christmas special chapter with Superman and Wonder Woman. This is connected to the "Lucky" storyline as an extra. I do not own the characters etc, just the story idea


_Two weeks before Christmas_

"Christmas?"

Diana pondered over the word as her conversation with Zatanna continued…

"Ah that's right," Zatanna remembered, "since you grew up with a different religion you wouldn't really know much about it would you?"

"I have heard of it during my early years in the Man's World but I have never really thought of it" Diana replied, "Steve tried to make me understand what Christmas is in the Man's World but I haven't truly grasp its concept before"

"I see," Zatanna placed her hand under her chin as if in deep thought, "well you see, Christmas is a form of celebration for everybody in the world. It was the day a great saviour was born in our world. It was because of this that everybody in the world celebrates Christmas by being with their loved ones, exchanging gifts and joy. My father used to show me all kinds of beautiful magic every Christmas…. Ah how I missed those days"

"So it's customary to give presents to your loved ones during Christmas?" Diana asked

"Yeah"

"What kind of presents?"

"Any kind," Zatanna smiled, "although I think that a present with meaning is the best kind of Christmas present in the world"

"I see…."

"That's exactly why I want to ask," Zatanna gave her a sly look, "what are you going to give your husband this Christmas Wonder Woman?"

_Husband_. Clark and Diana have been married for a few months and they already had their honeymoon in his hometown. It had been a fantastic few months for her to be with Clark, every moment with him was precious to her which was why she was determined on making their first Christmas as a married couple even more memorable. Although she didn't know much about Christmas, but found it simple enough, she had but one obstacle- the perfect Christmas gift for Clark.

"I-I don't know" she replied hesitantly

"You don't know?" Zatanna asked, slightly shocked, "surely there's something Clark wants from you?"

"We both have been busy lately that we haven't had the time to talk about Christmas or what we want"

"Come to think of it, your house in Smallville doesn't even have Christmas decorations yet"

Diana nodded

"Both of you do know that it's two weeks till Christmas right?"

"Two weeks" Diana whispered to herself, "two weeks to find the perfect gift"

"Diana?"

"Zatanna," Diana called out to her, "what do you think the perfect gift I could give Clark?"

"Huh? Why don't you ask Clark himself?"

"I would but lately, he's been spending a lot of time up in his Fortress, he said he needed to stay there for a while to work on something…"

Because of this, Diana hadn't had a chance to talk to Clark in a while or spend time with him as well

"Well… I don't really know Clark that much; I would be best asking his closest friend"

"Closest friend…"

* * *

"Batman!"

Wonder Woman called out to Batman from across the Watchtower surveillance room. Batman and Cyborg have been working on surveillances around the world when they were interrupted by Wonder Woman.

"Wonder Woman? May I ask what's wrong?" Cyborg asked

"If I could, can I talk to Batman privately?" Diana replied

Batman glared into Wonder Woman's eyes and saw the determination in her eyes lit up

"Very well," Batman answered, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes Cyborg"

Cyborg simply nodded as he watched Batman and Wonder Woman exit the room.

"So?" Batman began, "what can I do for you princess?"

"I want to ask you something"

"Ask me something?"

Diana's head was lowered but as she prepared herself to ask the question, she held her head up high and with seriousness in her eyes, "what present would suit to give Kal for Christmas?"

"Huh?" Batman was surprised

"Bruce you're Kal's trusted ally," Diana began, "surely you have some ideas right?"

Batman was silent; his head was down, "Diana… don't tell me that the reason you pulled me out…. Was because of this…"

"W-well… yeah-"

Bruce sighed, "Couldn't it have waited some other time?"

"I could've but it's been bothering me a lot since Zatanna asked me what I was getting for Kal"

"Batman rubbed his forehead as if he was trying to get rid of a headache, "In all honesty Diana, I'm the wrong person you should be asking. It should've been obvious to you right from the start"

"Should've been obvious?"

Batman nodded, "Clark only had one wish since the year the Justice league was formed"

"What is it?"

Batman smirked then turned towards the door, "I should say that was enough of a hint just now for you Princess although I guess even the wisest warrior have some things they can't uncover by themselves"

"Is that an insult?" Diana furrowed her eyebrows to him

"Not at all," he looked at her with a slight smile, "although I will say this, the best presents cannot always be bought with money; it has to come from the heart"

The door opened as he walked back to the room, "well I guess I'm the last person you should be hearing this from," as the door closed behind him, Diana caught Bruce's final words to her, "Good luck"

"The best presents come from the heart….."

Diana pondered over the thought for a while then suddenly,

"That's it!"

* * *

_Knock knock knock knock_

Lana Lang was awoken from her sleep by the constant knock from her door. She had been working all night that by the time she arrived home, she immediately fell into a deep sleep on her couch. Lana immediately hurried to the door as she tried to fix her hair.

"Coming!" she shouted to the door

As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Diana who stood in front of her with a serious look in her face

"Diana?" Lana called, "what are you doing here? Can I help you?"

"I would be grateful if you could," Diana took Lana's hand and stared into her face with sincerity, "you see I need your help…"

* * *

Clark arrived home and saw that the place was empty. He looked around to find Diana but she was nowhere to be seen

"Diana?!" he called out. There was no reply

Clark felt guilty for not being able to spend a lot of time with his wife for the past couple of days but he was determined to finish his work… no matter what. He looked around his house and realized that the decorations still haven't been put up. He really couldn't expect Diana to put up the decorations herself since she's still not used with the concept of Christmas. Clark then decided to roll up his sleeves and got to work with the Christmas tree and lights. He remembered the old Christmas decorations that were stored in their basement- the ones his parents used when he was a child. He just hoped that most of them still worked

Diana arrived home moments later, exhausted from her work with Lana. She sighed as she opened the door with the expectation that Clark wouldn't be home again for that night. Due to this, she completely failed to notice the glowing lights that surrounded the house. The house was lined with Christmas lights, as if it was highlighting the lined structures of the walls and roof; the windows were brightly lit with a big star light decoration. Inside the house, side tables contained small structures of reindeers, the man they called Santa Claus and angels; but best of all, the Christmas tree stood tall beside their television in their living room, toppled with different kinds of ornaments varying from canes, balls and bells that hang from each branch of the tree. The whole house was truly a sight to be held. Although the one thing that made it all special for Diana was the person who stood by the kitchen as he prepared more decorations for the house. Nothing could've been more perfect that night for her.

"Kal?" she called out to him

"Diana! You're home!" Clark ran to his wife and hugged her- tightly, "oh I missed you"

"Welcome back"

After a while, Clark finally released her from his hug and held her face on his two hands, he looked straight into her blue eyes and said, "I'm sorry for not being with you these past few days. I'm sorry that I spend more time in the-"

"You don't need to apologize", Diana rubbed his soft cheeks, "I know you well enough to understand that when you do something you regret, you only do it because it is necessary. And this is one of the reasons why I love you"

Diana was surprised to see Clark tear up over her statement. Although it wasn't one of those tears that broke Diana to see, no, in fact it was one of those tears that showed Clark was overjoyed; because as he tear up in front of her, his smile sprawled across his face. Diana smiled back and hugged him.

"Will you be staying the night?" Diana asked him

"Yes"

"Then we should make the most of it- to make up for the lost times"

* * *

_Christmas Eve_

"It's finally finished!"

Diana held her finished present up in the air for a better view of the whole thing

"It is!" Lana smiled to her, "and just in time at that"

"More like a close one to be honest"

"Nevertheless," Lana continued, "you finished it in time and in good condition as well. Well done!"

Diana hugged Lana tightly as she told her, "Thank you very much! I couldn't have done it without you!"

"It's my pleasure," Lana told her, "I'm sure Clark would be happy to see what you have done"

"I really do hope so"

Diana continued to marvel at her finished work when suddenly, she remembered…

"Oh! Before I forget," Diana took out a small box wrapped in paper and tied in a bow from her bag. She handed it to Lana, "Merry Christmas Lana"

Lana was surprised to suddenly receive a Christmas gift from Diana, "Thank you but you really didn't need to-"

"It's not that I needed to," Diana placed the gift on Lana's palm, "It's that I wanted to. Thank you for being a good friend"

"Lana gave Diana a hug to which Diana accepted. Soon after, she took the box and looked at Diana, "may I open it now?"

"Of course"

Lana opened the box and saw a clam shell inside. She took the shell and examined it. It was closed.

"You have to open it" Diana told her

Lana did as she was told and saw a white pearl from inside the clam shell, as she took it Diana commented, "Those shells came from my country and are quite easy to find. They say that if you open one of those shells and saw a pearl inside, you can cast a wish into it by whispering onto it. After which you can use the locket that is placed inside the box as well to place your pearl. Your wish would come true if you did"

"This is magnificent" Lana smiled

She took the pearl from the shell and made her wish by whispering into the pearl. Soon after, she took the necklace and put the pearl inside the locket.

"May I?" Diana asked

Lana nodded. Diana gently took the necklace from Lana's hand and placed it around her neck.

"The reason for the necklace is so that your wish would always remain by you," Diana added, "close to your heart"

"Thank you" Lana smiled to her

"You're welcome"

"Your Christmas present!" Lana remembered

It wasn't long until Lana came back from her bedroom with a box of neatly wrapped present. She handed it to Diana, "Here, this is for you and Clark"

"You did-"

"Merry Christmas to you and Clark, Diana!"

Diana smiled, "Merry Christmas Lana"

Diana arrived home to see that dinner had been served on the table. The table was set, candle lights were lit and the food was served. It wasn't until later that Diana saw Clark appear from upstairs with his suit on. As they stared into each other's eyes, he grinned at her

"Welcome home my love"

"I'm home"

"You've had a long day," he told her, "should we eat?"

Diana smiled at her husband, "Yes but first I should get dressed"

Diana hurried upstairs to their room and changed to her prepared dress. Clark didn't have to wait long because Diana soon came down in a bright and stunning red dress. It was a long silk dress that came down to her feet.

"You look beautiful," Clark held out his hand to her from down the stairs

"Thank you" Diana took his hand. Even though his hand was a hand capable of carrying a whole truck with ease, it was still soft. She gripped his hand as he continued to guide her to the dining room. He assisted her as she sat on the chair then sat on the chair opposite her soon after.

Their dinner lasted for more hours than Clark could've comprehended but they both didn't mind. Their talks consisted of Clark's past Christmases- the funny stories of how his parents had to wrap his presents in lead so that he couldn't look through his presents; how Diana found the concept of Christmas difficult at first but soon managed to grasp it and how they have been spending their time apart.

Finally, Clark stood from his chair and walked over to Diana. He kneeled in front of her and looked up at her. He then took out a box of neatly wrapped present and took her hand where he placed it, "Merry Christmas"

"Kal"

"I'm sorry it took a lot of our time together to complete but I finally managed to finish it"

Diana slowly and gently opened the box. Inside, there was a jar glass, its mouth tightly sealed with a wood stopper. Diana's eyes widened as inside, she saw a blooming iris flower. The flower was certainly in its full bloom; its white petals were soft and smooth to watch. She marvelled at the sight inside the jar

"I could see from your eyes that you have missed your home," Clark began, "that's why I wanted to bring your home to you as much as I could"

Irises certainly bloomed a lot back in Themyscira. Furthermore, it's Diana's favourite colour, so it would make perfect sense why Clark thought of an Iris for his present. Although that wasn't the only reason, for a long time, Clark has always told Diana she reminded him of Irises, as Diana had the scent of Irises.

"It took a long time since I had to find the correct chemicals and concentration to make sure it would always bloom inside the jar, whatever the weather is," Clark explained, "sometimes I had to stay at the Fortress to make sure it doesn't wither away"

Tears began flowing from Diana's cheeks as she held the jar tightly into her arms, "Kal thank you. Thank you for everything"

She then jumped into his arms as she still held the jar in her left hand, "Thank you for being in my life, for loving me and for being with me. I love you. I love you very much"

As she thanked him, tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Clark simply smiled and buried his face down on her neck, "No, I should be the one thanking you for being in my life"

Soon after Diana had calmed down, she finally took out her box of present from their room. She handed the wrapped box to Clark and grinned at him, "Merry Christmas my love"

"Diana…" Clark gently took the present from her and stared at it for a while

"To be honest, it took me a while to find the right gift but due to the help of those close to me, I managed to finally make it" she confessed, "although it's nothing special, I hope you will like it"

Clark opened the box and saw a red scarf laid neatly inside the box. It was clear that Diana knitted the scarf and it was beautiful. The radiance look of the scarf wasn't the only thing that attracted Clark's eyes though; near the edge of one side of the scarf, there was a small knitted pattern and it look like it was of a…. Iris? The iris's picture wasn't clear but the simple yet rather messy pattern from his wife was enough for him to determine what it was.

"They said that friends and families are each connected by a red string of fate," Diana began, "that's why I thought it was appropriate to use the colour red for the scarf"

Clark was silent

"You told me this when we first met remember?" Diana asked him, "that I had the scent of irises"

Clark was still silent. Diana was getting worried that her present wasn't good at all.

"I'm sorry if the knitting pattern wasn't well made," Diana added, "Lana had to help me with my clumsiness in knitting yet the result somewhat ended up like-"

Her apology was interrupted by a sudden hug from her husband where he whispered to her, "I don't care, a present like this from you is more than enough for me. Thank you and I love you"

Diana tightly hugged her husband and bathed herself in his warmth as she did. Suddenly, she remembered the one thing that had been bothering her for quite some time since she talked to Bruce

"Kal?" she called to him

"Yes?" he answered as he refused to let her go from his arms

"As I tried to find the right gift for you," she explained, "Bruce told me that you only had but one wish since the Justice League was formed… May I ask what it was?"

Clark finally released her from his arms and stared into her clear blue eyes with a confused look. However, it soon changed to a smile that followed with a quiet laugh to himself.

"So I was already that obvious from the start huh?" Diana heard him whispered to himself

"Kal? Is there something wrong? What was it?" Diana continuously asked

"Ah that," he looked at her and grinned, "I told you before that I was already attracted to you since the moment I met you right?"

Diana nodded

"What I failed to tell you then was that it wasn't only attraction I felt when I first met you and got to know you," he continued, "right then and there, I felt something whenever I was with you, I didn't realise it then but there was one thing I wanted because of it. And that is to be with you… always"

Diana was surprised at the revelation of such a sweet sentiment from her husband. She had no idea he felt that way already when they first met. His love and will to be with her was what made her knees tremble and her cheeks blush but Clark himself- just himself was what made him so special to her. Diana blushed at the thought and as Clark watched her hid her face away from him; he pulled her into a deep kiss. The weather outside might've been cold- the snow fell on their front step, slowly and gracefully- but for them, just by being in each other's arms, it was more than enough warmth.

After releasing themselves from their kiss, Clark greeted his wife once more, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas"

* * *

**Hi guys! It's Christmas again and I decided to write this short story for the occasion. I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

**I've been on hiatus from writing new chapters lately due to certain reasons and I apologize for the delay of new chapters. Though I do hope you will all still continue in supporting this series :) It's your support that makes me continue writing and wanting to, hopefully soon, get better in my writing :)**

**Thank you for reading this special chapter and oped you enjoy it**

**PS: I might decide to write a New Years special so I hope you look forward to it :)**

**Everyone, all of us have gone through tough times in our lives but remember to always look forward to tomorrow because that's what Christmas is all about- celebrating the coming of hope in our lives with our family and friends around us. So I just want to say,**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! and HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A FANTASTIC AND BLESSED DAY!**

**Love from, DianaPrinceWW**


End file.
